


Ai Mikaze x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Android, Cute, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Ai Mikaze x Reader

It’s been almost a year since I started working for Quartet Night as their composer.  However, recently Ai has requested for me to compose more solo songs for him, but I have no problem with that.  I love hearing him sing, no scratch that, I love everything about him. Even though I know he doesn’t feel the same way about me, I can’t help it.  Right now, I am listening to Ai singing in the recording studio. Once the song finished, he walks out and meets up with me. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” he asks in his usual, monotone voice.  I just can’t believe it, this is the first time he’s ever offered to do something like this.  In response, I look around to make sure he’s really asking to me.

“M-Me?” I stutter while pointing to myself.

“Yes, you.” he replies, cracking a little smile.   _ ‘Well that’s a first.’ _ I think to myself.  On the outside, I’m acting cool, but inside there are full-out fireworks.  He almost never smiles! Even if it was just a small one, I think it’s kinda cute.

“Um, sure.” I finally answer nervously.  We walk out of the studio and head to my house - which is only a short walk away.  An awkward silence hangs in the air between the us as we walk, and the next thing we know, it starts pouring down rain.  Ai grabs my hand, and we both take off running to my house. When we get there, I head to my front door, and I see Ai start to leave.

“Wait Ai, why don’t you come in?  At least until the rain stops?” I call after him.  He turns back to me and replies with a simple ‘okay.’  We rush in from the rain, and I quickly go grab two towels from the bathroom.  “Ai catch!” I say while throwing him a towel. “I’d hate for you to catch a cold.”

“Thanks.” he replies and starts to dry off. 

There was another awkward silence so I said, “Hey Ai, you did a great job singing that new song today.  I was wondering, where do you get all of that emotion you use in your singing?”

“It’s because I have someone I care a lot about.  I put my entire heart into my singing, so that she may understand my feelings one day.” he answers while looking at the floor. 

“Well, I wish you the best.  If it’s not too personal, can you tell me who it is you care about so much?” I ask while trying to hold back my tears.  I guess I was in my own little world for a minute, because the next thing I know Ai is standing three inches away from me. 

He leans in, close to my ear, and whispers, “It’s you, dummy.”  Before I could say anything, Ai captures my lips in a soft and loving kiss.  I’m shocked at first, but then I melt into the kiss. We part to catch our breath, and Ai says, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Same here.” I reply and pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
